mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu/HCL's version
HCL's Pikachu holds true to Pikachu's weak but agile and combo-heavy philosophy, being able to zip across the stage at high speeds and perform devastating aerial raves off a launcher, complete with multiple mid-air jumps to really keep the pressure going. Its A.I. is no slouch either, making the most out of its comboability and mobility, though it often forgoes blocking and gets beaten quickly as a result. ) |Image = File:HCLPikaport.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = HCL |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pikachu is essentially a three-button character that uses , and to activate its light, medium and heavy attacks, respectively, though it also uses as a form of shortcut for running forwards and backwards, but not its Air Dashes, and . Pikachu is somewhat weak in terms of both damage output and durability, but makes up for this with comboability and agility. Pressing in conjunction with either or will activate Pikachu's grab, where the version deals damage and then throws them a small distance in front of Pikachu, allowing for OTG combos, and the version throws them to the other side of the screen. Pressing + while crouching will activate Pikachu's launcher. Pikachu is a combo-heavy character that's similar in style to Marvel vs. Capcom, complete with a combo system that allows for Normals to be chained from light to heavy and includes a launcher that can be cancelled into a Super Jump by pressing once it hits, setting the opponent up for an air combo; Normals can also be cancelled into Specials and Hypers, with its crouching Normals being able to OTG the opponent multiple times, giving Pikachu a range of comboing options and the means to rack up damage. Pikachu features a peculiar twist on the typical mobility options, featuring projectile invulnerability on its Air Dashes and running animations that allows it to counter projectile-heavy characters and get in close to execute a chain combo. Pikachu is capable of performing two air jumps, even after executing an Air Dash beforehand, giving it impressive aerial mobility and allowing it to keep the opponent guessing as to where it's going, though it cannot dash after an air jump; while its ground mobility options may not be as diverse, Pikachu is able to run both forwards and backwards at a very quick pace, allowing it to easily get in or out of the opponent's range. By jumping towards a wall and pressing the opposite direction as Pikachu connects with it, Pikachu will perform a Wall Jump that can be acted out of as soon as it leaps from the wall. Pikachu starts the round with 1000 Power, giving it immediate access to its level 1 Hypers and . Pikachu's mobility and comboability may seem a lot at first, though with the exception of its crouching , its attacks all suffer from very low or negative priority, putting the character at a severe disadvantage and making it near-impossible for Pikachu to make contact with an opponent that isn't standing still; while crouching and crouching do actually feature reasonable priority, it is only vertically, as their horizontal priority is no different from the rest of Pikachu's moves. Unless Pikachu is in a stationary animation such as hitstates and while crouching, Pikachu's hurtboxes tend to jump around erratically as if to align themselves with the current sprite, potentially causing the opponent's attacks to inconsistently hit or miss depending on Pikachu's current animation frame. Despite Pikachu's depictions in the Super Smash Bros. series, Pikachu lacks projectiles outside of its Hypers and instead focuses more on close-range combat, with both its Special and launching the character forwards, the former of which is an attack while the latter is an invincible dash of sorts. Pikachu makes use of a custom A.I. that primarily tries to get in close to the opponent in order to perform a ground combo into the launcher, followed up by an air combo; it doesn't use much of its moveset outside of combos, preferring to rely on its agility and movement options to approach. The A.I.'s primary flaw is its reluctance to guard against the opponent's attacks, which sees it getting defeated very quickly due to its lowered Defence stat. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | }}+ + / during blockstun or during blockstun| Does not K.O. Uses 1000 Power| }} | / / | | }} | / / | Distance travelled varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | / / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | / / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | / / | Deals 314 self-damage on contact Does not K.O. self Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | / / | Distance travelled varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *Skipping the first round intro too quickly will prevent Pikachu's initial 1000 Power gain from occurring. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters made by HCL Category:Characters made in 2010 }}